Psicosis
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Ver que tu hija crezca es algo a lo cual un padre cuesta asumir ¿Beso? ¿Novio? La palidez de Kyo aumenta al recordar aquella burla de Gold: "Abuelo Ninja". Participante del reto "Kecleorama" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak! PD: FatherlyShipping (FalknerxJanine)


_**Sin contar el título del fic y el disclaimer con advertencias, hay exactamente 1000 palabras más el color entregado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon por supuesto no me pertenece. Corresponde a Satoshi Taijiri.**_

 _ **Advertencias: FatherlyShipping (Falkner x Janine) y humor.**_

 _ **Este fic es participante del reto "Kecleorama" del foro Dex Holders del Prof Oak.**_

 _ **Notas de personajes: supongo que muchos no recuerdan los nombres originales de lugares o personas en japonés, pero creí encontrarlo más divertido relatarlo en japo. Obviamente les dejaré una mini leyenda para guiarse.**_

 _ **Anzu: Janine**_

 _ **Hayato: Falkner**_

 _ **Kyo: Koga**_

 _ **Mikan: Jasmine**_

 _ **Wataru: Lance**_

 _ **Ciudad Kikyō: ciudad Violeta / Malva**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuchiba: ciudad Carmín**_

 _ **Ciudad Sekishiku: ciudad Fucsia**_

 _ **Ciudad Tamamushi: ciudad Azulona**_

 _ **Ciudad Asagi: ciudad Olivo.**_

 _ **Gracias a Alex, Jime y Taylor por dejarme participar, también darle al nuevo miembro Oscaroso una gran y cordial bienvenida al foro.**_

* * *

 _Psicosis_

Estaba algo nervioso, no era común de él siendo líder de gimnasio y oficial de la policía de ciudad Kikyō, pero el saber que por primera vez se toparía con su nuevo suegro estaba inquieto…

Así pasó:

El encuentro de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto vs Johto hace años atrás.

Ambos lucharon contra el otro para representar a sus regiones.

Ella creyó ver a su padre en las gradas.

Ambos descubrieron que compartían un gusto en común: el amor paternal.

Luego de los eventos de Arceus, se animó a ser sincero.

Se decidió a ir en una cita.

Ella aceptó.

Después de un paseo por las ciudades de Kuchiba y Tamamushi, él se le declaró. Ella también correspondió los sentimientos.

Aquello terminó con un dulce beso en los labios que selló esta nueva relación de noviazgo.

Hasta Gold lloró de la emoción al saber que por fin se animara a salir con ella.

Pero luego de aquella declaración, Gold le advirtió que el padre de la chica fue un ex-miembro de la triada del Team Rocket pero redimido completamente, también ex-líder de gimnasio y que actualmente es un miembro de la nueva Elite Four de Kanto-Johto.

Eso lo dejó más nervioso, el padre era nada más y nada menos que Kyo.

Así Hayato iba volando en Skarmory con dirección a ciudad Sekishiku donde además de conocer en persona al padre de Anzu que tenía la semana libre por el hecho de que la Liga Pokémon aun no comenzaba, saldría con Anzu en otra cita rumbo a las playas de ciudad Asagi, pues Hayato siempre quiso que la ninja experta en veneno conociera el atardecer en ese lugar.

Llegó a las puertas de la casa de Anzu que se encontraba al costado del gimnasio, tocando el timbre vio a la chica, la cual dejó su moño de ninja para dejarse el cabello más suelto.

– Anzu… pensé que había llegado tarde –. Decía Hayato con una sonrisa, quien no dejaba de admirar la belleza juvenil de la líder de gimnasio. Vestía una blusa morada casual y calzas de color negro, el cabello castaño mezclado con un pequeño rojizo largo que notó con algunos rizos que caían por los costados y un pinche de Crobat miniatura sujetando entre el cabello y la frente – te ves hermosa.

– Gr-gracias, Hayato… – Respondía Anzu con leve sonrojo – Aún no estoy lista, ¿podrías esperarme dentro? Solo debo arreglarme y bajaré enseguida –… Era una simple excusa, desde que comenzó el noviazgo, Anzu decidió vestirse más femenina, salvo cuando llegaban retadores al gimnasio.

– Claro, no tengo problemas –. Replicó el maestro de las aves para ingresar a casa de Anzu y observar las decoraciones del interior. Le fascinó ver el estilo tradicionalista del clan de ninjas al cual ella y Kyo pertenecen: las múltiples armas, pergaminos, las paredes, la iluminación, los jarrones, los cuartos, todo le llamó poderosamente la atención que se sintió como si hubiese viajado por el tiempo en el pasado, eso lo llenó más de orgullo al saber que mantienen sus costumbres como el mismo tiene con su padre en ciudad Kikyō.

Un hombre de cabello negro en puntas bajaba de las escaleras cuando el joven peliazul comenzó a sentir un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda. El hombre era Kyo y había reconocido a Hayato por el torneo de los líderes de gimnasio.

– ¿Hayato? ¿Qué haces acá? – Kyo sabía que su hija y el líder de gimnasio de tipo volador eran amigos cercanos, incluso platicando de los temas de orgullo paternal, pero más extraño fue saber el por qué vestía más casual que en su clásico kimono blanco y azul. Hayato tenía una camisa del mismo color blanco, pantalones de color azul y zapatillas blancas con un pequeño bolso en su espalda.

– Bueno, pues… iba a salir con Anzu a una cita a ciudad Asagi –. Respondía Hayato lo más natural posible.

Kyo frunció el ceño, ¿cómo eso de que su hija iba a salir a una cita?

– ¡Ya estoy lista! – Bajaba Anzu de las escaleras. Kyo comenzaría a preguntarse por qué se encerraba tanto su hija en la habitación. ¿Se había arreglado? Mucho peor: le sorprendió las ropas casuales en que salía Anzu.

El colmo llegó después: Anzu saludó a Hayato de beso en los labios.

– Anzu… debes darme una explicación a todo esto –. Interrogaba Kyo a su hija con la facción de sorpresa en su rostro. Hayato comenzaba a sospechar algo.

– Lo lamento, olvidé decírtelo antes, padre – se disculpaba Anzu con una gota en la cabeza y sacando la lengua en señal de disculpas –. Hayato y yo somos novios e iremos a ciudad Asagi, aprovecharemos el día libre de la asociación Pokémon sin retadores. ¡Vámonos ahora que Mikan nos espera!

¡Esperen un momento! ¿Kyo no sabía que su hija tenía novio?

Los colores del rostro de Kyo comenzaron a cambiar.

Anzu bromeaba preguntando si tenía hepatitis porque el rostro del Alto Mando era totalmente amarillo, totalmente pálido… totalmente impactado. Hayato incluso trató de desistir de la cita para ayudar a su "suegro", pero Anzu le dijo que era normal, pues no le avisó la noticia de ser novios.

Ambos se fueron sobre el Skarmory de Hayato rumbo a ciudad Asagi. Él la abrazaba desde atrás para que no se cayera mientras Anzu recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de su novio para descansar unos momentos.

La cara de Kyo seguía de color amarillo, palideció más al verlos así. No era que no le gustaba, admiraba a Hayato por las tradiciones con su padre y aquel mismo orgullo, solo que era difícil asumir que su hija no era niña.

" _Mi hija ha crecido"_ decía Kyo en su mente, un gran error fatal porque eso le llegó un recuerdo a la mente: aquella vez que Gold lo llamó "abuelo ninja" cuando el joven criador detuvo al Dragonite de Wataru.

Los radiantes rayos amarillos del Sol no se comparaban al rostro de Kyo después de imaginarse literalmente como un "abuelo ninja".

Anzu había crecido.

* * *

 _ **Reto cumplido, el color fue amarillo y quise usarlo en la palidez de Koga, psicoseado por lo de "abuelo ninja" y en gran parte culpa de Gold (oh Gold, enséñame más de tu conocimiento perverso) cuando Dragonite ataca el domo Pokéathlon en la saga Heart Gold / Soul Silver. Fue lo más gracioso además de llamar a Bruno "Capitán Proteína", eso y el amor secreto de Whitney hacia Bruno xD**_

 _ **Koga siendo abuelo = Shuriken castrador hacia Falkner.**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Disfrútenlo.**_


End file.
